The 11th Annual Hunger Games
by HopelessDreamer13
Summary: The 11th Hunger Games from the POV of 4 worthy tributes.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the chapter being so short! Please read and review so I know if I should do another chapter! Any criticizing would be helpful also!

First things first though. These are the main characters according to the order of the Districts.

District 1- Rainer Cartman - 17 Ma;e

District 6- Austin Lake - 15 Female

District 7- Fawn Carmley - 16 Female

District 11- Walker Beau - 14 Male

Chaper 1

Rainer

I woke up at 5 A.M. the day before the reaping. Unlike the usual kids from Districts 1-4, I was not looking forward to it. The Games, in my opinion, were sick. The fact of people slaughtering each other makes my skin crawl.

Just the year before, my 18 year old sister, Leela, had been reaped and was killed in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Since then, my Mother has not spoken one word. We all thought she would get through the depression, but after about 6 months, we gave up hope.

My dad however, was furious. "I did not train her day and night for her to get killed without a fight! She is and was a disgrace to our family and you are not to speak of her ever again!" My father had yelled after the bloodbath was finally over. Since then, my dad has me training every second of the day. He doesn't know I despise the games and has made it clear that I am to volunteer at the reaping.

I have no choice but to oblige. The only thing keeping me alive anyway is my girlfriend Rosemary Wessley, and as long as she doesn't get reaped, I will have no mercy in that arena and come back to her. If she did get reaped however, I couldn't think of what life would be like without her if I won.

No, I thought. Don't think about that. I got up to attempt to busy myself from the terrible thoughts. I was wandering around the district when I just decided to go train. On the way there, I ran into my old buddy, Raymond, from school. We used to train everyday until his sister had also been killed in the games a few years before. Since then he's only wanted to train on his own. I talked with Ray awhile then headed off to the Training Building.

I got there and went to my best station, the knives. I always hit right on target no matter how big or small.

"Hey Rainer."

As soon as I hear the voice, a stab of painful memory seared through me.

"Hey Emily."

Emily had been Leela's best friend. She also went through a depression after she died but eventually came out of it. I have dinner with her family often when my dad is in a drunken rage, as he often is if he isn't training me. I honestly don't know how my mom can deal with him.

"So, are you gonna volunteer at the reaping tomorrow?"

"It's not like my dad is giving me much choice, is he?"

"I...sorry...I..you know, Rainer..I...I never really told you how sorry i was that Leela was killed. If I knew that was going to happen, I would have volunteered for her. There's not a day that goes by that i don't think I could have saved her, and her death was my fault." She said in a rush.

Her confession made me tear up but i quickly wiped them away on the back of my hand.

"Emily, it's nobody fault but the Capitol."I told her.

She gave me a hug and said good luck and left the Training Building. I watched as she walked away and wondered if what she said was true.

Once again, Sorry its short but please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, once again, not very long but please R&R! Please criticize so I know how I can fix how I write. Thank you (:**

Chapter 2:

Austin

I woke up this morning to somebody yelling my name.

"AUSTIN! COME HERE!"

Uh-Oh, I thought. Mom's almost home from her night shift job and I haven't done my chores. I get dressed and head downstairs.

"How's your eye kiddo?" I ask my younger brother, Jeremy.

"It still hurts but the swellings gone down." He says.

Yesterday, Jeremy forgot to take out the trash before mom got home, and he got punished. Our mother wasn't always abusive to Me, Jeremy, or our younger sister Tori. This new little "game" as she puts it, started when our dad left her for a good family friend. Ever since then, she spends her days drinking, popping pills, and playing "games" with us. The only time we're free of her, is when she's at work as a vet at night.

I go over to finish the dishes. I have all but one done when I drop the last glass plate on the ground. I start shaking and run to get the broom. If mom finds out I broke something, she'll take it out on all 3 of us. I get it cleaned up and in the garbage just as mom is pulling up the driveway.

"Tori, come in here! Mom's home!"

Tori rushes in here and sits down at the table as mom opens the door.

"Well?" Our mom asks with anger.

"Yes?" I say timidly.

"Did you snot nosed little brats get all your chores done?"

"Yes ma'am." We all say in unison.

She walks over to the fridge and grabs something to eat. I motion for Tori and Jeremy to head up to their rooms to get dressed. As soon as they leave I start to head up to my room. I close the door and I heard my name being yelled again but by our mother.

"TORI! JEREMY! AUSTIN! GET DOWN HERE!"

We all go down there to see her holding the bits of the plate I broke. I see Tori start to tremble. I whisper to them to go to Jeremy's room and lock the door. They run up the stairs as fast as they can and I don't speak until I hear the lock click.

"I..Um..accidentally..Uh..broke that this morning." I stutter.

I wince as she starts to scream.

"I WORK MY BUTT OF EVERY NIGHT WHILE YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE SLEEPING. AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GO AND BREAK WHAT I PAY GOOD MONEY FOR?"

I start to back up into the corner as she slowly advances on me. I glance up the stairs and see Jeremy and Tori watching with a mixture of terrified and anger upon their faces. I can't show that they're there or she will go up and beat them when she's finished with me.

My eyes start to water with the first blow. She gets me right in my neck sending me back into the wall.

I wake up that night with a splitting headache and my arm in a cast. Tori is sitting by my bed waiting for me to wake up. I notice she has a black eye. She explains what happened.

"When you fell against the wall it knocked you out and you're arm was bent in a weird way. Jeremy ran out the door to get someone to help you. I ran to sit with you in case you woke up and mom hit me for not cleaning up the 'mess you made when you tripped'. She told the doctor you were headed upstairs when you fell." She explained.

I feel a surge of anger then my stomach knots itself up. Tomorrow is the reaping. If I get chosen, I won't stand a chance with this arm.

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I don't know if I should keep writing because I have only 1 review. So if you review I know if I should keep writing or not. (:**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Hunger Games Series.**

Chapter 3:

Fawn

When I woke up the day before the reaping, I could not be more excited. This year, I am going to volunteer, and be the first girl from district 7 to win The Games!

I will also, i have decided, be the first person from any district besides 1-4 to be a Career. No matter what it takes, i will join them. I figured it would be the easiest way to finish them off. You know, gain their trust and kill them in their sleep kinda thing.

My only sister, Ariana, is terrified because tomorrow is her first reaping. I told her not to be scared because even if she gets chosen, I'm volunteering and going to The Games no matter what.

Everybody else from my district thinks I'm crazy for wanting to go into The Games. I let them think what they think. They won't be the ones to finally shine light upon District 7.

My dad knocks on my door interrupting my thoughts of glory, to tell me that my boyfriend, Ryan is here. My dad and boyfriend are the worst of them all, and beg me every chance they get to not volunteer for The Games. They just don't understand. I run down to see Ryan and we go for a walk.

"So, given up on the idea of volunteering yet?" He asked as we were walking.

"Absolutely not!" I reply.

He looks hurt and we silently agree to drop the subject. We instead talk about his soon to be baby brother, Grayson.

"My mom said he's due in about 2 weeks!" He said excitedly.

I smiled, "Thats great!" i said.

Ryan and I walked home hand in hand in happy silence. He wished me good luck at the reaping and asked me one last time if i would consider changing my mind. When i didn't answer he gave up and went home.

I went inside and Ariana is crying. Again. I go over to her.

"I told you, it will be okay tomorrow." I told her.

She started sobbing uncontrollaby now.

"It's...not..t-that. D-dad was..g-g-going to... work a-and he got...stabbed b-by G-g-gretchen. He's in the..hospital and might not m-make it." She stuttered.

I couldn't believe my ears. Gretchen was the crazy lady in our District. Nobody understands why the Capitol hasn't taken her out for the safety of others yet. I decided I couldn't volunteer if dad might not make it. Who would look after Ariana?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading! Please at least 1 review or favorite so I know people like the story?**

Chapter 4:

The facts that the reaping is tomorrow hasn't really affected me. My District is one of the most populated and this year, i don't have to take tessarae, limiting my chance of being chosen. I still have butterflies though.

I got outta bed and got dressed ready to go work. I might as well start early today so i can get home early for dinner tonight. Every year before the reaping my family, My Dad, My Mom, and my twin sister Mona, have a family dinner. We do it so we can have one last family meal in case Mona or I get reaped. It's kind of depressing if you think about it, but it ensures we'll always be together as a family, no matter where we are at.

As soon as I get to the fields to start working, they tell me that the district has a day off today. I found it odd but went home.

"Hey mom! I'm home! The district had a day off today!" I yelled when I got home.

I walk into the kitchen to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table looking ashen-faced. The last time I walked in on this setting was when my 4 year old brother drowned in the lake last year. My stomach knots itself up as my mom lifts her head and saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mom, what happened?" I worriedly asked.

"It's Mona."

My stomach feels like somebody was hitting me over and over again.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered.

"She was taken. She was on the way to find you and tell you that we have the day off and a little boy saw someone take her, but he couldn't identify them." My mom said with tears running down her pale cheeks.

Not Mona. My twin. She's the only one who always knew what I was going through and helped me no matter what. I couldn't believe somebody could do that. Especially with my parents already losing one child, and still remembering it like it was just yesterday. My stomach is in such a knot by now that I can't take the pain.

I fainted and crumpled to the kitchen floor.

**Please R&R? (:**

**Thank you!**


End file.
